No idea
by Sweat Blueberry
Summary: Hipo es un muchacho con muy pocos amigos y se siente solo por lo que lo ha llevado a cortarse, conocerá a Merida una muchacha que sufre de una letal enfermedad que vive la vida al máximo ¿Cómo se llevaran estas vidas tan distintas? (Mi primer fanfict)
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

No estarás solo, estoy a tu lado,

Si es necesario morir por ti lo hare,

Aunque el destino nos separe n

Nunca olvides que yo te amé,

Te amo y te amare por siempre.

…:: Narra Hipo::…

Mi nombre es Hipo, Hipo "Horrendo" Hadock "III" (si soy el 3º en mi familia con ese nombre y de pequeño estaba muy débil y parecía un esqueleto de pescado), tengo 20 años, soy hijo del 2º empresario más rico (el 1º es Fergus Dunbronch). A pesar de ser el más inteligente en mi familia mi vida siempre había sido del asco mi padre me culpo por la muerte de mi madre y me golpeaba. Creí que nadie me quería pero luego conocí a alguien que valía la pena vivir. Un amigo de nombre Jack Frost se inscribió a un club de lectura con su novia Rapunzel y de paso yo, donde leían el libro _"Un hermoso desastre" de Elsa Arendelle _(no se me ocurrió otro personaje para autor del libro) donde conocí al verdadero amor. Gracias a ella aprendí que vivir la vida era un acto de valor que muy pocos podían sonreír y mirar hacia adelante.

…:: Narra Merida::…

Mi nombre es Merida Dunbronch. Soy hija de una familia adinerada, tengo 19 años, mi vida es corriente y mi sueño es ser escritora y contar las historias tristes de manera dulce y agradable. Mi madre y yo antes no nos llevábamos bien pero después de hablar nos llevamos bien y me deja tomar mis propias decisiones. Mi padre nunca me ha molestado con mi vida y me enseño mi segunda pasión en la vida: la arquería. Amo a mis hermanitos que son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida son unos trillizos muy traviesos y mis aliados en todo. Mi vida sería perfecta solo por un pequeño detalle me detectaron cáncer de tiroides. He podido sobrevivir con eso durante 7 años que han sido muy difícil, mis amigos de nombre Astrid, Patapez, Bocón, Peter Macintosh, George Dingwall me han dejado de hablar, solo sigo con un amigo de nombre Daniel MacGuffin (de cual he estado enamorada desde hace 4 años pero su novia es Bella hija de un inventor). Amo el libro _"Un hermoso desastre" de Elsa Arendelle _y como sorpresa de mi cumpleaños mi mejor amigo y amor platónico nos inscribió a un club de lectura donde leían mi libro favorito (MI BIBLIA, MI CREDO Y EL MOTIVO POR EL QUE VIVO). Ahora estoy emocionada por el hecho de que este en un club donde todos leamos el mismo libro…

…:: Narra la escritora::…

Los dos tenían distintos caminos muy separados, él estaba sano pero deprimido, sin ganas de vivir y perdido, ella en cambio sin buen estado de salud pero era positiva y vivía la vida a lo máximo. ¿Cómo es que el destino decidió que 2 personas tan distintas se encontraran? ¿Por qué el destino decidió que un libro uniera y que jamás separara a unas personas con diferentes motivos de vivir? Solo el tiempo decidirá que pasara.

**XD es mi primer fanfict espero que sea de su agrado aquí hay varias cosas que tienen que tomar en cuenta**

**1) Si ven en el texto algo subrayado es mi comentario en esa parte**

**2) :3 es mi numero favorito (el #2)**

**3) Va a incluir canciones de Big Time Rush y de mas pero en especial de Big Time Rush**

**4) Va a haber drama me refiero a que no solo va haber romance y alguien de los personajes va a morir (no les digo quien y creo que van a ser 1 o 4)**

**5) Si quieren un especial de otra pareja (no puede ser Jelsa porque Elsa tiene como 35 años y Jack tiene 20 aunque digan que para el amor no hay edad ni de FlynnxRapunzel porque se supone que es Jackunzel no FlynnxRapunzel no me odien por favor :/ ) me lo pueden pedir**

**6) Me pueden dar ideas o si quieren que algo pase solo diganme**


	2. Dos vidas distintas

Capítulo 1: _Dos vidas distintas, un libro y un sentimiento_

_La culpa, _

_Querido Bruto, _

_No recae en nuestras estrellas,_

_Sino en nosotros, _

_Que estamos bajo ellas._

…_:: Narra Merida ::…_

Abrí un ojo y mire hacia la ventana era un día soleado un pajarito cantaba cerca de mi ventana, corrí hacia él y salió volando y solo pude preguntar -¿Qué se siente volar y andar por ahí sin problemas ni preocupaciones?- me estire y me puse ropa informal (una blusa verde larga con detalles amarillos y unos jeans ajustados con botas cafés me puse mis tubos especiales para respirar ya que padezco cáncer de tiroides para disimularlos mi mamá me compro unos especiales inalámbricos y tome un bolso extra grande donde tengo un aparato con el que puedo respirar) (XD no quería que Hipo supiera muy fácil que Merida tiene cáncer) y salí de mi cuarto. Salude a mis papas y me fui a Starbucks en mi bicicleta.

…_:: Narra Hipo::…_

…**.FLASHBACK….**

Cumplí 6 años, baje corriendo las escaleras –Mami, mami ya soy un niño grande ya te puedo cuidar e ir en busca de mi princesa como un príncipe- baje y encontré a mi padre llorando y me vio y me dio una cachetada era la 4º vez que me golpeaba. Se hinco y se puso a llorar… que hice ahora ¿habrá sido mala idea venir gritándole a mi mami? Tal vez es porque soy feo o porque me vuelvo un año más viejo (XD por lo de un año más viejo) –Papito, ¿Dónde está mami?- Mi padre me voltea a ver con una mirada llena de rabia y rencor –Tu madre fu a comprarte un gato para tu cumpleaños y la atropello antes de llegar a la casa enfrente en la casa de Astrid (por eso mi padre odia a Astrid y a su familia) y todo fue por tu culpa- mi padre se paró y me golpeo y quede inconsciente, recuerdo que desperté en el hospital con Astrid tomando mi mano y su padre cerca de ella y su madre estaba en la sala de espera hablando con mi padre.

Los días en que fue el funeral de mi madre fueron los días más oscuros en toda mi vida fue tan doloroso y un tormento yo recuerdo que en las noches me escapaba de mi casa para estar lejos de mi padre.

…**.FIN DEL FLASHBACK….**

Me levante y vi a Chimuelo, el gato negro de ojos verdes que mi madre me había comprado. Estaba lamiendo mi brazo con cortadas. Astrid se cambió de casa por lo que me he quedado sólo, solo tengo a mi mejor amigo Jack y mi amiga Rapunzel. Me puse una playera negra y una chamarra de color verde, unos audífonos y para finalizar unos jeans color azul desgastados. De calzado unos Converse blancos y salí por la ventana. Fui con Jack a un café muy poco famoso, me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa. Pase por Starbucks donde choque con una bicicleta que se estacionaba en el estacionamiento. -Oye fíjate por donde pasas- dije con la cabeza hacia abajo –Lo siento- dijo una voz de una joven. Fue cuando levante y vi a una muchacha con una blusa verde larga con detalles amarillos y unos jeans ajustados con botas cafés. Sus rizos los tenía sueltos con una flor blanca, con unos ojos de color azul profundo como el cielo o más, eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida–Mi error- dije con una sonrisa. Ella levanto la vista y se sonrojo, en el suelo había un libro que decía _"Un hermoso desastre" de Elsa Arendelle _me agache para recogerlo y ella también y nuestras manos se tocaron, fue un momento incomodo pero agradable fue como sentir las manos de una ángel y nos miramos, sentimos como nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban y yo como mi corazón se aceleraba, jamás me había sentido así ni siquiera con Astrid quien había sido mi primer amor, me han hablado del amor a primera vista, yo no creía hasta ahora, así nos la pasamos viéndonos a los ojos por un minuto hasta que una voz nos distrajo –Hola Mer, ¿Ligando tan temprano?- ella se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió rápidamente –No, no, no, no Dani- dijo y el respondió –Bueno entramos al café- se levantó y miro y camino hacia la puerta y antes de entrar con el muchacho volteo hacia atrás, yo le sonreí y vi cómo se ponía rojita. Me levante y seguí mi camino.

…_:: Narra Merida ::…_

La verdad no sabía, de que se trataba la sorpresa que Daniel me tenía preparada me estacione en donde se ponen las bicicletas tenía tanta prisa que no me di cuenta que choque con un muchacho que vestía una playera negra y una chamarra de color verde, unos audífonos, unos jeans color azul desgastados y de calzado unos Converse blancos. -Oye fíjate por donde pasas- dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo –Lo siento- dije. Fue cuando levanto y vi sus ojos de color verde profundo como el bosque y los campos por los que paseaba con mis padres en vacaciones, eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida–Mi error- dijo con una sonrisa. Levante la vista y me sonroje, en el suelo estaba mi libro _"Un hermoso desastre" de Elsa Arendelle _me agache para recogerlo y él también y nuestras manos se tocaron, fue un momento incomodo pero agradable fue como sentir las manos de una ángel y nos miramos, sentimos como nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban y yo como mi corazón se aceleraba, jamás me había sentido así, me sentí acorralada y como no podía respirar estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo reaccionar, me han hablado del amor a primera vista, pero yo estaba enamorada de Dani, así nos la pasamos viéndonos a los ojos por un minuto hasta que una voz nos distrajo –Hola Mer, ¿Ligando tan temprano?- me levante rápidamente y me sacudí rápidamente –No, no, no, no Dani- dije y el respondió –Bueno entramos al café- me levanté y miro y camino hacia la puerta y antes de entrar con Dani voltee hacia atrás, él me sonrío y me puse rojita. Me levante y seguí mi camino.

Entramos y me dijo Dani -¿Qué vas a querer?- yo lo mire y le dije –Pay de manzana- y vio mi libro y se sonrió -Si te encanta ese libro ¿verdad?- yo solo asentí, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa por lo que había pasado –Merida, sé que lo de tiroides, no te deja cumplir muchas cosas y en eso consta mi sorpresa- en ese momento deje de echarle el azúcar y lo voltee a ver…

…_:: Narra Hipo::…_

Llegue al café de mi padrino donde estaba Jack y Rapunzel tomados de la mano _"¿Que me van a decir estos? Ojala y no me digan que…"_ pensé y después mejor no pensé y me acerque. Ellos me vieron y me dijeron –Hola Hipo- llevamos platicando un rato de cómo estaban y me dijo Rapunzel –Hipo, sabemos tus problemas y como nuestro mejor amigo, nos preocupamos de tu salud ya que te cortas y por eso hemos decidido ayudarte con algo que te ayude a resolver tus problemas-

…:: Narra la escritora::…

El silencio lleno los dos lugares ambos tenían concentración en lo que pasaba ¿Qué iba a decir Daniel? ¿De qué están hablando Rapunzel y Jack? Pero mientras más se concentraban se acordaban de su encuentro que aunque fue breve fue muy hermoso ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Tiene novio o es soltero(a)? ¿Qué tipo de música le gusta? ¿Le gustan los animales? ¿Cuántos familiares tiene? ¿A dónde iba con prisa? Son unas de las pocas preguntas que se hacían mientras a cada momento revivían su encuentro. El viento soplo y dejo caer unas pequeñas jacarandas. Merida miro la ventana y pensó _"Él se fue a la izquierda y yo a la derecha pero el planeta es redondo y tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar, espero que no sea muy tarde"_ y pensó en los ojos más hermosos y admirables que había encontrado y se dio cuenta de que ella nació para verse reflejado en ellos. Hipo por su parte pensó _"Tal vez no nos volvamos a encontrar, pero el destino es un juego y soy juguete del destino, no se sabe que pasara en el futuro y el tiempo tiene formas extrañas de decirnos como nos equivocamos"_ y recordó sus labios tan suaves como un carmesí y sus rizos rojos como el color de un amanecer y de un atardecer.

Fue cuando el tiempo decidió dar un giro muy inesperado, decidió unir estas dos almas, dos personas, dos seres en una manera que sobre pasaba el amor era algo tan hermoso y tan terrorífico al mismo tiempo, ambos tenían que ser valientes para poder enfrentar el obstáculo que iban a tener, si ya eran bastantes ahora se enfrentarían a algo hermoso, algo que todo el mundo quiere tener y que muy pocos encuentran, algo muy hermoso pero que dañaba más que nada en el mundo, pero si se peleaba por ello se podía conseguir… el amor. Amor es lo que encontraron, el amor es lo que ahora tienen adentro de ellos, aunque no lo crean.

Merida reacciono y volteo a ver Daniel quien la miraba con una sonrisa, Hipo volteo a ver a la pareja que tenían los ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

Y fue cuando el destino decidió que esto no sería pasajero seria para siempre y que solo era una prueba de lo que iba a pasar, una pequeña sinopsis, el inicio de una historia tan hermosa como la de un príncipe y una princesa unidos por el verdadero amor, tan bella como un amanecer y tan trágica como la muerte misma…

-Te he inscrito a un club de lectura- dijeron Daniel, Rapunzel y Jack con una gran sonrisa y por pura casualidad al mismo tiempo…

-¿¡Qué!?- dijeron los dos con asombro y con una gran, gran, GRAN curiosidad.


	3. ¿De que se trata un hermoso desastre?

NOTA: ESTO ES DE QUE SE TRATA EL LIBRO Y DE PEQUEÑAS DEFINICIONES (Si lo estas leyendo saltate este capitulo)

La historia empieza cuando Abby va junto a su amiga America y su novio Shepley a una pelea, y allí nuestra protagonista conoce a Travis, y ya es solo cuestión de tiempo que todo empiece, la semilla queda plantada. Amor con triángulo incluido, amistad, secretos, peleas y mafias se dan cita en un _Maravilloso desastre_.

Bien, veamos. Se ha hablado mucho de la conducta de Travis hacia Abby, yo imaginaba un maltratador en potencia y la verdad es que no he visto eso en Travis. En Travis he visto un posible trastorno muy leve de la conducta relacionado con la agresividad. De la que no he leído mencionar nada es de la protagonista en particular, Abby, que si a Travis hay que darle de comer a parte, a ella ni os cuento. Travis recurre al enfrentamiento directo al no saber dirigir correctamente según qué situaciones, pero nuestra querida Abby no duda en mandarle a pelearse con otro chico, ni tampoco duda en estar a dos bandas, y Travis traga, traga porque la quiere y lo lleva lo mejor que puede y como mejor sabe. ¿Entonces qué pasa? Pues que son igualitos los dos, Travis no sabe reconducir su ira y se muestra totalmente dependiente de ella, lo que ocasiona todo lo que ocasiona; y ella es un quiero y no puedo, ¿resultado? un "maravilloso desastre". Porque ser, son un desastre, pero se quieren, es lo que tiene el amor que no entiende de nada más. ¿Escandalizarme por sus conductas? quizá después de la primera mitad del libro, pero nada del otro mundo, quizá es porque me esperaba algo mucho peor pero vaya, poca cosa. Aunque quiero incidir en que son libros, no son patrones de comportamiento que haya que buscar en la vida real, en los libros casi siempre todo acaba bien porque no son reales; si hiciera caso a los libros me enamoraría de un tío que me rapta y me viola así de primeras (El libro de Jade), lo dejaría todo atrás por un tío y me enamoraría a los dos microsegundos (casi cualquier libro de juvenil romántica) y seguramente habría muerto ya unas cuantas veces por "amor".

Dicho esto, la pluma de Jamie McGuire es hábil, cuidada y bastante sencilla, con ese algo que hace que te atrape y que quieras leer más y más y no puedas parar hasta saber cómo diantres va a acabar todo, aunque a veces peca de repetirse demasiado. La historia es fácil de leer, y cumple su función que no es otra que la de meterte de lleno en la historia.

He leído ya varias veces que este libro te encanta o lo odias, pues yo despunto un poco porque estoy exactamente en el medio. Me explico: la primera parte (unas 200 páginas) es realmente buena y engancha, Jamie - bajo mi punto de vista - quería crear un chico malo de verdad, de esos que atraen a muchas, capaces de llegar a las manos por defenderte, que dependen de ti y que están dispuestos a cambiar y a hacer de todo por amor; quería crear un malo malo, pero un malo con el mundo y bueno con su amor, y por eso a veces la conducta de Travis peca de errática y confusa, pero consigue su objetivo y te encandilas leyendo con tu cara de "ais el amooor"; además la autora no se corta si hay que hablar de alcohol o sexo, y hay varias escenas subiditas de tono, pero pasada un poco más de la mitad del libro se niebla todo, y parece un bucle infinito de un "quiero y no puedo" eterno en el que no evolucionan demasiado y siguen repitiendo la misma historia una y otra vez, por no hablar de la aparición del padre de Abby, que viene a ser relleno; y del final, que está ahí puesto como mi ropa en la maleta cuando me voy de vacaciones: a presión. Resumiendo, la primera mitad es casi maravillosa y apunta muchas maneras, y la segunda mitad es un poco desastre en cuanto a resolución de trama, evolución de personajes y demás.

Maravilloso desastre queda aprobado porque pese a varios "peros" que ya os he comentado a lo largo de la reseña, no deja de ser una historia que atrapa, que arriesga y que he devorado en dos noches, aunque podría haber sido mucho más si Jamie McGuire hubiera cortado la historia antes y no se hubiera empeñado en alargarla metiendo con calzador algunas situaciones.

DIFERENCIAS:

Yo le cambie el nombre a Un hermoso desastre.

Nuestra historia va a ser basada en una pareja KristoffxAnna

Anna tiene la misma enfermedad que Merida

Acepto sugerencias de lo que pase y eso ¿ok?


End file.
